Qu'une simple plaisanterie
by Gab.Anonymous
Summary: Ce n'était que des plaisanteries pour rendre jaloux leur frère, pour qu'il avoue enfin ses sentiments envers elle. Quand est-ce devenu plus? Quand la plaisanterie a-t-elle pris fin pour George?
1. Qu'estce que j'ai fait!

Bonjour! Me voici avec un nouvelle fanfiction dans un nouvel univers. J'ai fait une fanfiction pour Twilight, mais Harry Potter reste tout de même mon premier amour! Alors j'ai décidé de me lancer! J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Bonne lecture!

[Édit] L'histoire ce passe pendant la sixième année du trio! Elle ne prend pas en compte tous les éléments du livre! (Merci à **Malfoy Funambule** pour avoir mentionné mon oublie de ce détail.)

* * *

><p><strong>POV George.<strong>

Il est évident qu'il l'aime. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. En fait, il faut être Hermione pour l'ignorer. Ron aime Hermione, Hermione...Ah oui, en fait? Hermione, que ressent-elle? Je suppose qu'elle l'aime aussi. C'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Il faut absolument trouver un moyen afin que Ron se déclare. S'en est devenu insupportable pour toute la famille et pour Harry aussi. Comme mon frère n'a pas de copine, il n'a que ça à faire, surveiller sa petite sœur. Harry en a plus que marre. Ron grogne chaque fois que Ginny prend la main d'Harry. Et si notre petite sœur a le malheur de vouloir l'embrasser, Ron explose de rage. Si ce n'est pas son meilleur ami ou Ginny qu'il embête, c'est nous tous. Il va nous rendre dingues. Il dévore littéralement Hermione des yeux. Soupirs et gaffes sont choses courantes quand elle entre dans la pièce. Il faut vraiment trouver une solution.

«Hey Fred?», demandais-je à mon frère, allonger sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière le crâne.

«Quoi George?», me répondit-il, distrait.

«Il faut trouver quelque chose pour que Ron parle de ses sentiments à Hermione. Je vais devenir fou à force de l'entendre soupirer lorsqu'il la voit.»

«Mouais...J'ai trouvé! Nous allons...», dit-il en se redressant vivement.

«Le rendre jaloux! Très bonne idée Fred!», lui répondis-je en me redressant à mon tour.

«Il s'agit de notre idée, mon cher George! Et Hermione sera notre cible!»

«Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler!»

* * *

><p>«Cible repérée, je répète, cible repérée», me dit Fred en me faisant un clin d'œil.<p>

Nous nous approchâmes d'Hermione qui était tranquillement sur le canapé à lire un bouquin. Même pendant les vacances de Noël, elle ne prenait pas de repos. Elle n'a pas semblé nous avoir vus. Par contre, Ron, qui était assis sur un fauteuil tous près, nous avait bel et bien vus. Parfait, le plan marchait à merveille. Nous prîmes place de chaque côté d'elle. Elle sembla enfin nous remarquer. Elle nous regarda chacun à notre tour et soupira longuement.

«Qui a-t-il ma belle Hermignone?», lui demanda mon jumeau.

«Ce qu'il y a? Il y a qu'à chaque fois que vous êtes dans les parages et aussi silencieux, c'est que vous préparez un mauvais coup.»

«Mais pour qui nous prends-tu?», fis-je, faussement offusqué par son insinuation.

Elle soupira à nouveau et se replongea dans sa lecture. Ronald nous lança un regard noir qui voulait clairement dire «N'osez même pas la déranger!» Malheureusement mon jeune frère, c'est exactement pour ça que nous sommes ici! Fred me regarda et hocha la tête en guise de signe. Notre plan pouvait commencer. Nous nous collèrent davantage à Hermione, passant nos bras derrière elle, sur le dossier du canapé. Nous prîmes chacun une mèche de cheveux. Alors que Fred la portait à son nez pour la sentir, je l'entortillais pour ma part autour de mon index. Je la déroulais ensuite et recommençais.

«Tes cheveux sentent très bon Mione», commença Fred.

«Ils sont très soyeux aussi », la complimentais-je à mon tour

Hermione tentait de nous ignorer, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle savait qu'on n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

«Et toi Ron? Tu aimes les cheveux d'Hermione?», demandais-je, un sourire en coin.

«Eh...Beh...Je...Oui.». Il ne savait clairement pas quoi répondre. Il était stupéfait, mais en même temps en colère contre nous parce qu'on était présentement plus proche physiquement d'Hermione qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Pour sa part, Hermione était rouge pivoine. Elle ne devait pas être habituée de recevoir des compliments sur sa chevelure. Malgré tout, elle releva la tête de son livre.

«Euh...Je...Merci...Je suppose.»

«Mais Hermione, prends les compliments qu'on t'offre. Et il n'y a pas que tes cheveux qui sentent bons.», dis-je en me penchant pour fourrer mon nez dans son cou.

Fred fit de même. Nous respirâmes son odeur. Vanille. J'adorais la vanille.

«On aime la vanille Hermione. Es-tu sûr que tu n'as pas mis ce parfum que pour nous?», dit Fred avec un sourire ravageur.

Comme si c'était possible, elle se mit à rougir encore plus. Elle semblait apprécier nos attentions. Tout le contraire de Ronald qui lui fulminait. Il se leva de son siège et commença à nous crier par la tête.

«Non, mais ça va pas vous deux! Laissez là tranquille! Elle essayait de lire avant que vous arriviez et que vous gâchiez sa concentration!»

«RONALD WEASLEY! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule!», répliqua Hermione en se levant à son tour.

«Quoi! Mais Mione! Ils...Ils te draguent! Et tu les laisses faire!»

«Tu es vraiment stupide Ron! Tes frères ne me draguaient pas! Ça t'est si insupportable qu'on me fasse des compliments?»

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!»

«Et que voulais-tu dire? Qu'il n'avait pas raison? Que je sens mauvais et que mes cheveux sont horribles? C'est ça que tu as voulu dire RONALD!»

«Je...QUOI! Non!»

Je me levais à mon tour, prit la main d'Hermione et la portait à mes lèvres pour un baisemain. Elle se mit à rougir instantanément.

«Ne l'écoute pas. Tu es très jolie. La plus jolie femme que j'ai rencontrée, même.»

«Femme?», me demanda-t-elle en murmurant.

Fred se leva lui aussi et refit les mêmes gestes moi.

«Bien sûr. Tu as 16 ans maintenant. Tu es une femme. Une magnifique jeune femme.»

Et voilà qu'elle rougissait de plus belle! C'était vraiment trop facile! Traitez une jeune fille en tant que femme et ce sera le plus beau des compliments. Je regardais Fred en lui faisant signe que notre phase 1 était presque terminée et qu'il fallait quitter. Maintenant, il faut qu'Harry fasse sa part du plan. En effet, il devait amener Ron à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong>POV général.<strong>

«Harry il faut que tu m'aides...», soupira Ron en se laissant tombé lourdement sur son lit. «Cet après-midi, Fred et George sont venus dans le salon pendant qu'Hermione lisait. Moi j'étais sur un fauteuil tranquille à l'observer. Ils se sont assis à ses côtés et ils l'ont draguée! Tu te rends compte! Ils ont dragué Hermione devant moi!»

«Calme-toi Ron. C'est un signe positif que tu devrais prendre plus sérieusement.»

«En quoi le fait que mes frères draguent la fille que j'aime est un signe positif?»

«Cela veut dire mon cher Ron, que si même tes frères, aussi idiots soient-ils (désoler les gars, pensa Harry), se sont rendu compte de la beauté de notre chère Mione, c'est que tous les gars le savent aussi. Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens! Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est un autre qui volera son cœur.»

«Peut-être...» Il y eut un long moment de silence qui fut brisé par une intervention du plus jeune des frères Weasley. «Harry?»

«Quoi?»

«Tu crois que mes frères aiment Hermione?»

«Euh...Je ne penserais pas, non.»

«Mais ils l'ont bien dragué tout à l'heure! Et...et cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Hermione. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux?»

«Je...je ne sais pas...C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas prendre de chance! Parle-lui vite! Avoue-lui que tu l'aimes!»

«Je n'y arriverai jamais, Harry... Et si elle me disait non? Cela mettrait en péril notre trio... Je ne peux pas me permettre de briser ça. Notre amitié est beaucoup trop précieuse pour que je la brise avec mes sentiments.»

Harry soupira. Il allait devoir dire aux jumeaux de redoubler d'ardeur dans leurs avances, car leur petit frère n'a toujours pas compris le message.

* * *

><p><strong>POV George.<strong>

C'était bientôt Noël et chez les Weasley, les préparatifs commencent très tôt! Aujourd'hui était la journée où on emballe les cadeaux. Chacun dans nos petits coins, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Fred et moi étions tranquillement en train d'emballer le cadeau de notre chère maman lorsqu'un cri aigu nous fîmes sursauter. Nous avons tout de suite su qu'il venait d'Hermione, et c'est pourquoi nous nous précipitâmes vers elle. Elle était là, se tenant le doigt le plus loin possible d'elle. Du sang s'échappait de celui-ci. Elle avait dû se couper avec le papier d'emballage.

«Je...Je déteste le sang...», dit-elle, comme si elle allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

«Attend, je vais t'arranger ça. Fred! Va chercher une compresse d'eau froide! Donne-moi ton doigt Hermione.»

Elle me le tendit, détournant son regard pour ne pas voir le sang s'écouler, aussi minime la quantité était-elle. Fred arriva ensuite avec la compresse. J'essuyais précautionneusement le bout de son index. Le sang s'arrêta immédiatement après ce petit lavage. Je portais alors son doigt à ma bouche et le suçota pendant quelques secondes.

«George! Mais qu'est-ce que...?»

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge alors que je retirais son index de ma bouche. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant. Je pris ensuite ma baguette et refermait la coupure à l'aide d'un sort.

«Voilà. Plus de peur que de mal.»

Elle me fit un sourire timide. Elle amorça un mouvement pour essuyer ses larmes, mais Fred l'en empêcha. Il abaissa les mains d'Hermione et sécha lui-même les larmes avec ses pouces. Elle baissa ensuite la tête et eut un petit rire gêné. Évidemment, Ron n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Je le regardai dans les yeux et fit un grand sourire. Jumeaux 1, Ronald 0.

* * *

><p>Après l'emballage de cadeaux, Hermione voulu tous nous initier à la cuisine moldu. Elle voulait qu'on fasse un gâteau à la main, sans l'aide de la magie. Ron gronda, disant que la manière moldu était beaucoup trop lente. Harry, pour sa part, haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il se fichait pas mal de faire un gâteau, peu importe la méthode. Évidemment, Fred et moi devions montrer notre enthousiasme à Hermione. Et c'est ce que l'on fit.<p>

À l'étape du crémage, Hermione se passa un doigt sur la joue pour la gratter. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, elle avait les doigts tachés de chocolat. Fred me fit un clin d'œil et je compris tout de suite ses intentions. Il prit le menton d'Hermione, le tourna légèrement sur la gauche et lui donna un baisé sur la joue, pile où était la trace de chocolat. On voyait bien que dans son petit baisé, il avait sorti la langue pour être certain de bien enlever tout le chocolat. Hermione n'eut pas la réaction escomptée par Ron. Au lieu d'être furieuse comme il le pensait sûrement, elle se mit à rire aux éclats et flanqua une légère tape sur l'épaule de Fred.

«Voyons! J'aurais pu m'essuyer moi-même!», s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

«Il t'a léché la joue et c'est comme ça que tu réagis!»

«Franchement Ronald! C'était pour rire!», dit-elle, passablement en colère face au caractère rabat-joie de son meilleur ami. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et bouda.

Je fis ensuite un clin d'œil à mon tour à Fred. Ce qui allait suivre allait être tout simplement...magique! Si avec ça Ron ne se réveillait pas, il ne le ferait jamais! Je pris deux cuillères dans le tiroir à ustensiles.

«Hermione? Je peux goûter aux crémages?»

«Euh...oui bien sûr...euh?»

«George. Moi c'est George.», lui dis-je en rigolant.

Elle me sourit, gênée. Je plongeais donc ma cuillère dans le plat rempli de chocolat. Je la portai à ma bouche.

«Hmmm! Délicieux! Tu devrais y goûter toi aussi!»

Je lui tendis l'autre cuillère qu'elle trempa immédiatement dans le chocolat et elle le porta ensuite à sa bouche. Elle me sourit. Je m'approchais d'elle tranquillement. Comme je faisais une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, je dus me pencher pour être à sa hauteur.

«Tu as du chocolat. Là», dis-je en murmurant, mais quand même assez fort pour que tous puissent m'entendre clairement.

«Où ça, là?», me demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

«Juste ici.», dis-je avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Au début, elle était comme pétrifiée. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle sembla se détendre par la suite et répondit au baisé. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Ses lèvres étaient douces, accueillantes. Je mis fin doucement au baiser. Elle me regarda, stupéfaite. Elle se mit à rougir fortement. Ce n'était rien comparé à Ron. Il fulminait. Je savais que j'avais dépassé les limites. Aïe...Qu'avais-je donc fait?

* * *

><p>« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce que c'était, ÇA?»<p>

Fred et moi étions retournés à l'étage après que le gâteau fut terminé. Il me passait désormais un énorme savon.

«Je...Je n'en sais rien. C'était...»

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'avais embrassé. Enfin, si, je sais. C'était dans le plan. Je devais l'embrasser. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était qu'elle réponde au baisé. Je m'étais attendu à toutes sortes de réactions, sauf à celle-là.

«Pourquoi est-ce que le baiser a duré si longtemps!»

«Elle y a répondu Fred! Elle...elle a répondu à mon baisé...»

«Pourquoi tu n'y as pas mis fin avant qu'elle puisse répondre! Franchement, je n'y comprends rien...»

«Fred, ses lèvres étaient si douces, si savoureuses, si accueillantes. Je n'ai pas pu me retirer. C'était trop…bon...»

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris. La plaisanterie avait assez durée. Car pour moi, ce n'était plus une plaisanterie. Je tombais tranquillement sous le charme de la future petite amie de mon petit frère. Je suis très mal barrée.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà! C'est bien? Complètement mauvais? Je continue ou j'arrête là? Reviews! :)<p> 


	2. Foutu sourire charmeur!

Alors là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça! Autant de reviews pour un premier chapitre et pour un Hermione/George! Vous me faites tellement plaisir! Merci à vous de m'encourager! Un merci en particulier à **Callidora Segel** pour le plus beau des compliments! :)

Bonne lecture!

PS: Pour celles d'entre vous qui sont adeptes de manga, remarqueront peut-être que j'ai pris un jeu fait par les jumeaux dans Ouran High School Host Club.

Disclaimer: Tout est a J.K Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses créations.

* * *

><p>Récapitulons. J'ai embrassé Hermione, elle a répondu à mon baisé, Ron, Fred et Harry sont en colère contre moi. Ça ne pourrait pas aller plus mal. En fait...oui. J'ai toujours trouvé Hermione jolie. Elle est intelligente, mais vraiment énervante. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme la meilleure amie de ma sœur et la future petite amie de mon frère. Rien de plus. C'est seulement après l'avoir embrassé que je me rends enfin compte qu'elle est une fille. Une très jolie fille. Je ne l'ai embrassé qu'une seule fois...et j'en ai encore envie. Je veux encore sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux enfouir mon visage dans son cou et sentir la vanille. Je veux l'entendre dire mon nom en riant. Je veux voir ses yeux noisette briller lorsqu'elle me voit.<p>

Il ne faut pas que Fred sache que j'ai des sentiments pour Hermione. Pour ça, je vais continuer de rendre Ron jaloux. Je vais la pousser dans les bras de mon petit frère.

* * *

><p>Toute la famille et l'Ordre du Phénix étaient rassemblés dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il ne manquait plus que Bill et Fleur. Ils allaient arriver après le diner, pendant la distribution des cadeaux. C'est pourquoi on a commencé à donner les cadeaux sans eux. Après quelques minutes, ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'ouvrir notre présent à Fred et moi. Nous lui avons offert un pendentif en forme de cœur. Il y était gravé «HG». Elle nous sauta au cou et nous embrassa sur les joues. Je souris. Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse.<p>

«Wow, merci les garçons! Il est magnifique! Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'aider à le mettre?»

J'allais me proposer, mais Fred me devança. Il prit le pendentif qu'Hermione lui tendait et l'attacha. Il l'embrassa ensuite discrètement dans le cou. Elle se mit à rougir et à rire pour cacher sa gêne. Soudainement, un léger sentiment de colère m'envahit. J'aurais voulu être à la place de mon frère. La voix de ma mère me coupa à mes réflexions.

«Bill ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. RON! Prépare les plats pour ton frère et sa fiancée!»

Je vis Hermione se pencher vers Harry. Elle lui demanda s'il avait déjà vu Bill. Il lui répondit que non. Elle non plus d'ailleurs n'avait jamais vu mon grand frère. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. À ce moment, on sonna à la porte. Ma mère se précipita à la porte pour ouvrir à son fils et sa belle-fille. Bill entra quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon. Harry et Hermione se levèrent pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Une file se forma pour saluer Bill et Fleur. Hermione était devant Ginny qui elle était devant moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu entendu la phrase qui m'a fait l'effet d'une gifle.

«Wow! Ginny! Tu ne m'a jamais dis que ton frère était aussi séduisant! Il est canon!»

Quoi! Je savais que mon grand frère est un bel homme et que plusieurs filles le trouvaient beau. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Hermione serait de ces filles. Mon sentiment de colère refit surface. Il augmenta encore plus lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant lui. Elle rougissait.

«Tu dois être Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas? Enchanté. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer. Depuis le temps qu'on me parle de toi.», lui dit-il en faisant son foutu sourire charmeur.

«En bien, j'espère?», lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

«Bien sûre. Par contre, mes frères ne m'avaient pas parlé de ta beauté. Tu es très jolie.»

«Me...merci!»

«Oh! J'allais oublier. Tiens, un cadeau pour toi.»

«Tu n'aurais pas dû.». Lui dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement. Un livre. Il lui avait offert un livre. Il connaissait son point faible sans même l'avoir rencontré.

«C'est l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'est la plus vieille édition que j'ai pu trouver. Elle date de 1750. J'ai su par Ronald que tu adorais ce livre.»

Elle lui sauta au cou, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Fred et moi. Elle l'embrassa aussi sur les joues.

«Oh wow! Merci Bill! C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse m'offrir!», lui dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui offrir! Et le pendentif? Elle l'avait oublié? Je me forçais à ravaler ma rage et à saluer mon frère. Je lui fis une accolade, suivi de près par mon frère Fred.

« Alors Bill, comment va ta fiancée? », lui demandais-je. C'était ma façon subtile de lui rappeler qu'il avait une femme et qu'il devait arrêter de draguer les filles beaucoup trop jeunes pour lui.

« Très bien. », me répondit-il, sans visiblement comprendre où je voulais en venir avec ma question.

J'allais poursuivre la conversation quand maman cria à Bill de venir manger ce qu'on avait mis de côté pour lui et Fleur.

* * *

><p>Hermione était tranquillement assise sur le canapé. Elle lisait le livre que venait de lui offrir Bill. Je sus tout de suite qu'il fallait l'embêter. Fred avait aussi eu la même idée. Nous nous approchâmes doucement, sans faire de bruit. Mon jumeau tendit la main et arracha le livre des mains d'Hermione.<p>

« Hey! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Rendez-moi ce livre! »

« Tu veux ce livre Granger? », lui demandais-je, sourire en coin.

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais Fred le plaça au dessus de sa tête.

« Si tu le veux, il va falloir jouer. », lui dit-il.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez passé l'âge de jouer? », lui cracha-t-elle, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel jeu. Devine qui est Fred et qui est George. Si tu réussis, on te rend ton bouquin. Si tu perds, on le garde jusqu'à demain. Et pas de hasard. Tu dois appuyer ton choix avec des arguments. », dis-je, en souriant.

« Quoi! Mais c'est impossible! Même votre mère a de la difficulté à vous différencier! »*

« Tu as 50% des chances, Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas, tu n'as qu'un seule essaie. »

Elle nous observa, tour à tour. Elle cherchait les différences entre nous deux. Nous adorons ce jeu! Personne, ou presque ne l'avait gagné. Nous savions pertinemment qu'il était presque impossible de savoir qui était qui. La seule chose qui puisse nous différencier était une tâche de naissance sur la hanche. La mienne se trouve sur ma hanche droite et celle de Fred sur la gauche. Grâce à ce jeu, Fred et moi avions gagné beaucoup d'argent.

« Aloooors? », dit Fred. « On attend toujours la réponse! »

« Fred est celui qui tient le livre », dit une voix derrière nous.

Bill. De tous nos frères, c'est le seul qui pouvait nous différencier. Il ne se trompait que rarement. Il prit le livre des mains de Fred et le tendit à Hermione en souriant. Encore se stupide sourire charmeur.

« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Ils adorent jouer à ce jeu. Je suis leur seul adversaire de taille. »

Hermione le remercia en rougissant. Elle partit retrouver Ginny dans la chambre de celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus dans mon champ de vison, je me retournai vers mon frère.

« Eh bien Bill, on a déjà oublié qu'on a une femme? », lui demandais-je, calmement.

« Je ne savais pas que les jeunes adolescentes de 16 ans t'intéressaient? », répliqua Fred sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à ma précédente question.

« Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que vous insinuez? »

« Tu lui souries », commençais-je

« Tu lui offres des cadeaux, », poursuivi mon jumeau.

« Tu la complimentes, »

« Et tu voles à son secours contre les méchants que nous sommes. »

« N'importe quoi! Un homme n'a pas le droit d'être gentil avec une fille sans nécessairement vouloir sortir avec elle? »

« Non, tu as raison. », lui dis-je. « Mais tu avoueras qu'elle ne semble pas insensible. »

« Jaloux? », nous dit-il, sourire en coin.

« Pas du tout! » s'exclama Fred. « Ron, par contre… Hermione est sa future petite amie. »

« Je suis fiancé les gars. Jamais je ne ferais d'avances à une adolescente de 16 ans! Aussi jolie et brillante soit-elle, Hermione ne m'intéresse pas. »

Il pouffa de rire en murmurant qu'on était stupide. Je regardai mon frère en haussant les épaules.

* * *

><p>Embêter Hermione était notre jeu favori. On ne s'en lassait pas. Comme je savais pertinemment de quoi elle et Ginny parlaient, j'invitais Ron et Harry à notre petite séance d'espionnage. Je fis glisser discrètement une oreille à rallonge sous la porte. Je me rendis ensuite au bout du couloir où les autres m'attendaient avec l'autre bout de l'oreille.<p>

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée d'écouter les conversations d'Hermione et de Ginny! », nous dit mon rabat-joie de petit frère.

« Je suis sûr que tu as toujours voulu savoir ce qu'elles se disent lorsqu'elle s'enferme toutes les deux! », lui dis-je en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… »

« Chut! », s'exclama Fred.

On entendit tout d'abord Hermione soupirer et Ginny éclater de rire.

« Il est tellement…tellement…wow! Il est parfait! »

« Calme-toi Hermione! », lui recommanda notre sœur sur le ton de la rigolade.

« Tu as vu son sourire? Et ses muscles parfaitement visibles sous son t-shirt? »

« Il s'agit de mon frère Hermione! »

Ron hoqueta. Il espérait réellement qu'elle parlait de lui. Pauvre, pauvre petit frère. Il allait tomber de haut!

« Quand bien même! Tu sais reconnaitre un beau garçon quand tu en vois un non? »

« Mouais. Tu oublies que mon frère est un homme, pas un garçon. Il est plus vieux que toi! »

Cette fois, Ron faillit s'étouffer. Il n'était définitivement pas le sujet de tant de compliments. Il se tourna vers Fred et moi, persuadé qu'avec notre numéro de charme depuis quelques jours, l'un de nous avait fait craquer Hermione.

« Beaucoup plus vieux que toi! »

« Roh c'est bon! Pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

« Mais, je dois quand même t'accorder que Bill est un très bel homme. »

« Tous tes frères sont beaux Ginny! », s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Voyons voir ce que la petite coincée Granger pensait de nous.

« C'est le gène des Weasley! »

« Pfff…Mais c'est vrai! Bill, pure merveille! Charlie, j'ai vu quelques photos et je dois dire qu'il est pas mal. Fred et George, canon! Et Ron, une beauté! Tes frères sont séduisants! »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu? »

« Non! Je me demande comment je fais pour rester calme et détendue avec eux! », pouffa-t-elle.

« Tu passes tout ton temps avec Ron et Harry. Tu as bien dû apprendre à te contrôler. »

« Peut-être. Il faut aussi dire qu'avec Harry non plus ce n'est pas facile! J'ai beau le considérer comme mon frère, il faut avouer qu'il est canon lui aussi! »

« Ma foi Hermione, une vraie petite dévergondée »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Cela mit fin à notre espionnage. Alors comme ça, Hermione nous trouvait séduisants. Je secouais ma tête pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'Hermione avait dit sur moi. Le principal était qu'elle avait dit qu'elle appréciait le physique de Ron. C'est déjà un bon départ. C'est alors qu'une idée me vint! Ça promettait de faire des étincelles!

* * *

><p>*J'ai lu bon nombre de fanfictions, sans dire presque toutes, où Hermione arrive sans difficulté à différencier les jumeaux. Je trouve cela ridicule! Pourquoi pourrait-elle savoir qui est qui alors que leur famille ne le peut même pas! Leur propre mère hésite et se trompe, alors qu'Hermione, qui les connait que très peu (n'oubliez pas qu'elle est ami avec Ron et que les jumeaux sont plus vieux qu'elle!), serait capable de les différencier? Bref, c'est mon opinion! :)<p>

Je dois vous avouer qu'après avoir vu HP7 partie 1 et 2, j'ai tout de suite eu un petit faible pour Bill!

Alors? Je ne vous ai pas déçu? Une petite review ça ne fait pas de mal! :)


	3. L'idée du siècle! ou pas

Coucou! Je vous ai pas trop manqué? Quand même un peu j'espère! Bon. Comme vous l'avez remarquer, mes post ne sont pas ce qu'on pourrait dire "régulier". Je vais tenter de faire plus vite la prochaine fois. Sachez que j'ai tout de même une vie! Bref, j'espère que vous allez adorer! :)

Les reviews me font toujours un réel plaisir! Alooors. Certaines personnes pensent que mon personnage d'Hermione est beaucoup trop éloigné de la réalité, alors que d'autres pensent qu'il est très bien dosé. Qui croire? Je ne prétend pas avoir fait d'Hermione l'exacte réplique de celle de J.K Rowling. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un caricature comme j'ai pu voir dans d'autres fanfictions. Si le coeur vous en dit, j'aimerais connaître votre avis sur le sujet. Question ne rectifier le tir si je suis réellement à côté de la plaque!

Sur ce bonne lecture! :)

P.S Je ne possède rien. Seule l'histoire est à moi!

* * *

><p>-Quoi! Dans le placard? Mais tu es malade!<p>

-Harry! Calme-toi, dis-je doucement. Ron nous remerciera après coup.

-Ron peut-être, mais Hermione va vouloir vous tuer!

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre. Je me retournai vers mon frère jumeau. Depuis le début de notre conversation avec Harry, il était resté dans le coin de notre chambre et n'avait pas dit un mot. Il n'était pas d'accord avec mon idée. C'était très rare que nous ne soyons pas d'accord. Fred trouvait mon idée trop radicale. Pas assez subtile ou comique. Mais il fallait prendre les grands moyens! Deux jours étaient passés depuis Noël et la fameuse ouverture des cadeaux.

-Elle te tuera, George. Je compte bien lui dire que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

-Elle aussi me remerciera! Vous verrez!

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, commença Harry en me regardant d'un air grave, c'est que tu ne la connais vraiment pas. Mais alors là, pas du tout! Les enfermer tous les deux, Ron et Hermione, dans le placard. Je savais que c'était votre genre d'avoir des idées foireuses, mais là, vous…tu t'es surpassé.

-Il a raison, George. Aucune fille n'aime être enfermée de force dans un espace réduit.

Je regardais mon frère avec des yeux noirs.

-D'accord. D'accord. Vous ne voulez pas m'aider. Bien. Je vais le faire quand même. Avec ou sans votre aide.

-Tu n'y penses pas, George!, s'exclama Harry. C'est complètement stupide.

Fred l'approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-C'est vous deux qui ne comprenez pas! Imaginez, deux personnes, prisonnières dans un endroit clos et très étroit. Si en plus ces deux personnes s'aiment, il va bien se passer quelque chose. C'est ce que les personnes normales font!

-Tu as oublié que notre Mione n'est pas une fille normale, protesta mon frère. Elle est différente de toutes les autres filles. Elle a une tête sur les épaules et un sacré caractère.

Fred marquait un point. Or, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution. J'allais enfermer Ron et Hermione dans le placard du couloir et ils y resteront aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour qu'ils s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments. Ne restait qu'à trouver un moyen de les amener dans le placard. Ça allait être plutôt difficile parce que j'étais seul.

* * *

><p>Après y avoir réfléchi toute la journée, c'est dans la soirée après le repas que l'opportunité de les mettre tous deux dans le placard est apparue. Hermione et Ron étaient dans le salon en pleine discussion. J'arrivai en courant et je pris soin de prendre mon air paniqué le plus convaincant.<p>

-Il…Il y a un épouvantard dans le placard à l'étage!

Hermione se releva rapidement en sortant sa baguette. Ron, par contre, était plus sceptique. Il me connaissait beaucoup trop pour me croire sur le champ sans poser de questions.

-Tu en es certain?, me questionna Ron.

-Puisque je vous le dis! Venez!

Ils me suivirent tous les deux à l'étage. Hermione ouvrit la porte du placard avec précaution. Elle pointa sa baguette vers celui-ci. Rien ne se produit. Elle avança tranquillement vers le placard, pour finir par y entrer. Elle se retourna vers nous.

-Mais il n'y a rien ici. Fred? … George?

Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé dire que j'étais Fred. Mais je ne voulais pas que mon jumeau soit en colère contre moi. Il ne voulait clairement pas être mêlé à mon plan.

-George.

-Tu es vraiment certain qu'il y avait un épouvantard ici?

-Oui, regarde de plus près.

Je m'approchais tranquillement de Ron. Je le pris par les épaules et le poussa dans le placard. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser une plainte de protestation que je fermais la porte à clé. J'entendis des coups frappés contre la porte. Bien évidemment, j'avais pris soin de remplacer la baguette d'Hermione pendant l'après-midi. Elle était désormais en possession d'une fausse baguette. Et je savais que celle de Ron était dans sa chambre. Ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

-GEORGE WEASLEY! OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Je fis comme si je n'étais plus là. J'avais utilisé l'oreille à rallonge pour pouvoir entendre plus clairement leur conversation.

-GEORGE! GEORGE! OUVRE!

-Hermione calme toi…

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER!

-Hermione…

-TAIS-TOI! Tu ne croiras pas ça quand je vais sortir d'ici, George. Tu vas regretter amèrement de nous avoir enfermés dans le placard!

* * *

><p>20 minutes plus tard, il ne se passait toujours rien. C'était le calme plat. Ron n'avait pas dit un mot après qu'Hermione lui ait demandé de se taire. C'est donc elle qui fit le premier pas.<p>

-Ron?

-…

-Je suis désolée, Ron. Je…j'étais vraiment fâchée contre George de nous avoir enfermés ici.

-Ça va Hermione. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais réagi de la même façon.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ron posa enfin la question que j'attendais.

-Pourquoi George nous aurait-il enfermés ici, selon toi?

-Je t'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. Et toi? Tu en penses quoi?

-Je…hum…je sais pourquoi il l'a fait. J'ai…quelque chose d'important à te dire. Et je crois qu'il veut absolument que je te le dise.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ce…hum…ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire.

-Dis-le. Je ne vais pas te juger.

J'étais vraiment attentif. Mon frère était sur le point de se déclarer. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une si bonne idée. Mes sentiments pour Hermione avaient encore plus évolué depuis que je l'avais entendu parler de ma beauté à Ginny. Et maintenant, je forçais Ron à dire ce qu'il ressentait pour une fille que j'aimais bien. Enfin…plus que bien. Suis-je en train de faire la pire erreur de ma vie? N'aurais-je pas dû avouer mes sentiments à Hermione puisque Ron ne semblait pas se décider? Non. Trop cruel envers mon frère. Je sais ce qu'il ressent pour elle et jamais je ne pourrais passer par-dessus cela. C'est mon petit frère. Je ne peux pas lui faire cela.

Mais en même temps, je sentais mon cœur se briser en mille miettes. Je devais laisser la fille que j'aime à mon petit frère. Ô comme l'envie d'être égoïste me prenait à ce moment même. Je n'avais aucunement envie de faire « comme il se doit ». Je ne voulais que défoncer cette foutue porte, prendre Hermione dans mes bras, l'embrasser tendrement et lui dire que je l'aime. Impossible…C'est tout simplement impossible. Je tentais malgré moi de me dire que ce serait mieux ainsi.

Ron allait être heureux. Il le méritait. Vivre dans une famille avec beaucoup d'enfants, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Il fallait souvent mettre son égo de côté. Il faut davantage penser aux autres que dans les familles plus traditionnelles. Et c'est ce que je tente de faire présentement. Je laisse de côté mes sentiments pour aider mon petit frère à conquérir la fille qu'il aime depuis longtemps. Enfin…longtemps est un bien grand mot. Neuf lettres pour être plus précis. Sans blague, il l'aime depuis leur première rencontre. Il ne s'en est aperçu que bien plus tard. Tout comme moi. Mais pour moi, c'était trop tard.

Je décidai de débarrer la porte le plus silencieusement possible afin qu'ils puissent tous deux sortir du placard lorsque leur conversation serait terminée. J'entendis Ron prendre une grande respiration.

-Hermione, tu es une jeune femme merveilleuse. Tu es brillante, généreuse, courageuse et honnête. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris immédiatement que tu n'étais pas comme les autres filles. Avec l'innocence de mes 11 ans, j'ai pris ta différence de façon négative. Maintenant, avec un peu plus de maturité, j'ai compris pourquoi ta différence me choquait tant. Mon cerveau l'avait sûrement compris assez rapidement, mais il devait avoir oublié de me transmettre l'information. Ta différence me choquait parce que je n'arrivais pas à te comprendre. Tu n'étais pas comme les autres filles. Et je crois que ça m'intriguait et me plaisait.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Ron reprit son discours.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Je ne suis pas intelligent comme toi, drôle comme Fred et George, courageux comme Harry ou beau comme Bill. Je ne pense pas que je te mérite. Tu es trop bien pour moi. Mais sache que mes sentiments sont sincères.

-…

-Tu…tu ne dis rien?

-Oh Ron. C'est…ce sont les plus belles choses qu'on ne m'ait jamais dites. Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…Écoute. Tu es intelligent, drôle, courageux et beau à ta façon. Tu es un garçon bien. Plus que bien même! Tu es merveilleux. Malheureusement, tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Je t'aime, mais comme un ami, comme un frère. Je…je suis désolée Ron.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une tête rousse sortit en trombe du placard. Mon petit frère parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'entendis alors des sanglots qui provenaient de l'endroit où Hermione n'était toujours pas sortie. Je décidai d'entrer et de m'asseoir. Il fallait que je la réconforte. Elle releva la tête en m'entendant entrer.

-Ce n'est pas le moment George…

-Je ne viens pas faire de blagues Mione.

Elle reposa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle recommença à sangloter. Après un moment, elle sembla se calmer. Elle renifla quelques fois avant de parler.

-Ron…il a tout gâché. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se déclare. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il ne voudra plus me voir. Et moi…J'ai été trop brusque en lui répondant. J'aurais dû être plus douce. Ferme, mais douce. Mais non. Il m'a prise par surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant. Notre amitié est gâchée.

Elle semblait parler toute seule. Elle fixait un point devant elle et débitait son flot de paroles sans ciller. Elle semblait ailleurs. Soudain, elle releva la tête à nouveau et me fixa avec insistance. Cela me mit mal à l'aise pendant un instant.

-C'est toi, dit-elle brusquement.

-Quoi moi?

-C'est de ta faute! C'est toi qui nous à mis dans ce placard. Tu l'as poussé à me dévoiler ses sentiments!

-Je…euh…Et bien…

-Tu n'as pas réfléchi une seconde aux conséquences que cela aurait sur notre amitié à Ron et moi?

-Non. J'étais bien trop occupé à consoler mon frère parce ses sentiments pour toi le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Et toi, Hermione, tu y as pensé à lui? Comment cela a dû être difficile de te dire ce qu'il ressentait? As-tu pensé que de te voir chaque jour à pu être dur pour lui? Non. Évidemment.

-…

-Je ne voulais que l'aider. C'est tout. Fred, Harry et moi, nous ne voulions que son bien. Cette fois-ci, j'étais tout seul pour ce plan. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec mon idée.

-« Cette fois-ci »? Parce qu'il y a eu d'autres plans?

-Et bien…

-Les petites attentions. Ça faisait partie d'un plan, n'est-ce pas? Les compliments, les caresses, les baisés sur les joues et dans le cou, la jalousie, LE baisé dans la cuisine. Tout ça, c'était de la comédie…?

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un souffle, si bas que je pensais avoir mal compris.

-Oui…Je suis désolé. Nous ne voulions pas nous moquer de toi. Nous voulions seulement...

-Stop, me coupa-t-elle.

-Hermione, pardonne-nous…

-Vous pardonnez…Avez-vous non seulement penser à moi, à mes sentiments? Non. Évidemment.

Elle semblait avoir délibérément choisi les mêmes mots que moi.

-Tu as joué avec moi. Tu m'as fait de faux compliments. Tu m'as donné de fausses attentions. Tu m'as enfermée dans ce placard avec Ron pour le forcer à avouer ses sentiments. Mais pas une seule fois, pas une seule, tu n'as pensé à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir.

Elle se tue un instant, se releva et sortit du placard. Elle se retourna vers moi et me dit une dernière phrase avant de me quitter.

-Tu as joué avec mon cœur. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te pardonner cela…

Elle tourna les talons et partis vers sa chambre. Je l'avais blessé. Réellement. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à elle dans l'histoire. J'avais tenu pour acquis qu'elle aimait aussi Ron. Je m'étais trompé. Nous nous étions tous trompés. Il faut absolument que je lui dise que je suis désolé. Il faut que nous ayons une véritable conversation. Et peut-être même que je lui avoue ce que je ressens.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Demain, ou plus tard encore. Je vais devoir attendre qu'elle se calme.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, c'était la veille du retour en classe après les vacances de Noël. J'ai finalement décidé de prendre les choses en main. Notre conversation devait avoir lieu sans attendre. C'est pourquoi je suis entré dans sa chambre le soir vers 20 h. Elle était dans son lit et lisait le livre offert par Bill, tandis que Ginny faisait sa valise pour le lendemain. Hermione releva la tête et ma petite sœur, visiblement au courant des événements, me décocha un regard noir.<p>

-Dégage George.

-Non. Moi c'est Fred.

-George, on ne me la fait pas. Pourquoi Fred viendrait-il voir Hermione? Il n'a rien à se faire pardonner, lui. En fait, si. Mais pas autant que toi.

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, dis-je en soupirant.

-George, George, George.

-Laisse les grands parler, veux-tu?

-Je te signale que tu n'as que trois ans de différence avec moi et qu'Hermione n'a qu'un an avec moi.

Je me penchai vers elle et lui chuchota de bien vouloir sortir pour que je puisse avoir une conversation privée avec Hermione. Elle hocha la tête, sourit et me chuchota en guise de réponse :

-Bien. Je saurais tout de même ce qui s'est dit, que je sois là ou pas.

Puis elle sortit. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré notre échange entre Ginny et moi, Hermione nous avait fixés sans dire un mot. Je m'avançai doucement. J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette. Je pris place sur le lit. Si cela la dérangea, elle ne le laissa pas paraître.

-Hermione. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit la dernière fois, me répondit-elle, sèchement.

-Non, pas tout à fait. Je veux tout d'abord te dire que je suis désolé pour le placard. Fred et Harry m'avaient prévenu, mais je ne les ai pas écoutés. J'aurais dû. Je veux aussi m'excuser d'avoir imaginé ce plan sans penser à ce que toi tu pouvais ressentir. Mione, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne pensais pas à mal, tu le sais. C'est juste que je n'aie pas assez réfléchi.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à te faire pardonner? Les faux compliments pour commencer.

-Ça? Non, je ne suis pas désolé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche grandement. À la fois surprise et en colère.

-George Weasley!

-Écoute-moi Hermione, dis-je calmement. Je ne suis pas désolé parce que ce ne sont pas de faux compliments. Tu te sous-estimes beaucoup trop. Fred et moi pensions tout ce que nous t'avons dit. Chaque mot était la pure vérité.

-Tu dis ça seulement pour te faire pardonner.

-Parfois, je me demande si tu es réellement la sorcière la plus brillante de ton âge. Tu es belle. Vraiment. Tu sens bon. Tes cheveux indomptables sont magnifiques. Tes yeux bruns chocolat hypnotiseraient n'importe quel homme qui croiserait ton regard. Malgré tes 16 ans, tu es une femme. Très mature en plus de ça. Plus mature que Fred et moi réunis! Tu sais, les compliments, les caresses et les baisers avaient pour but de rendre Ron jaloux. Mais si tu penses qu'il nous était difficile d'exécuter le plan, détrompe-toi. J'ai toujours été sincère dans tout ce que je t'ai dit.

-Et le baiser dans la cuisine. Ça faisait partie du plan, ça aussi?

-Ça? Hum…Oui et non.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Oui, il était prévu que je t'embrasse. Ce qui n'était pas prévu c'est que j'y prenne goût… et que ça dure aussi longtemps.

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit. Tu peux y aller.

Elle reprit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle avait marquée. Je lui pris le livre des mains et je suis allé le mettre le sur le lit de Ginny. Je vins me rasseoir au même endroit qu'auparavant.

-Non, Hermione. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Il faut que je sache. As-tu, oui ou non aimé ce baisé?

* * *

><p>Alors? Verdict? Je suis méchante et ça me plait! :)<p>

Avant de vous quitter, j'ai une dernière petite question à vous poser. Si vous avez lu mon profil, vous avez sûrement vu que je suis Québécoise. J'ai toujours voulu savoir si c'était visible dans mon style d'écriture? Est-ce qu'il y a parfois des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas? Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire dans un français correct, en utilisant quelques micros expressions de la France.

Bon, à la prochaine! XD

P.S (2) Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ajoute en alerte et en favorite author/story! J'aime les reviews, ne soyez pas timide!


	4. King's Cross

Bonjour à vous! Je vous amène tout chaud ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier! Il a été plus long que les autres à écrire puisque je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Est-ce qu'ils allaient être ensemble dès ce chapitre ou je devais attendre encore un peu? C'est pourquoi j'avais commencé une version du chapitre 4 et je l'ai subitement arrêtée. J'ai repris l'écriture quelques jours plus tard en me disant que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Alors j'ai recommencé l'écriture d'un nouveau chapitre 4.

Par contre, pour vous, j'ai gardé le chapitre que j'avais commencé. Comme je suis suuuper généreuse, j'ai décidé de l'envoyer par e-mail à toutes celles qui me donneront une review! Plus de détails à la fin de ce chapitre! :)

* * *

><p><em>-Non, Hermione. Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Il faut que je sache. As-tu, oui ou non aimé ce baisé?<em>

-Je…oui, souffla-t-elle.

Mon cœur fit un bond. C'était déjà un bon début. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle m'aimait, mais au moins je ne la répugnais pas. Je me suis doucement approché d'elle. Nos visages étaient à quelques petits centimètres l'un de l'autre. J'ai dirigé ma bouche vers son oreille. Je pouvais désormais sentir son souffle chaud qui s'accélérait contre ma joue. Je pris soin de prendre ma voix la plus grave et le plus séduisante.

-Et…tu voudrais recommencer?, lui demandais-je en chuchotant.

Elle s'étrangla avec sa salive. Décidément, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Vraiment pas. J'étais assez fier de l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir Miss je-sais-tout Granger perdre tous ses moyens.

-Euh…je…

-Aller. Je suis si repoussant?

-Non!, dit-elle précipitamment. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Tu es loin, très loin d'être repoussant. C'est juste que…je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui embrasse les garçons sans les aimer. Je ne suis pas une traînée.

Un coup de poignard, un! Ouch…Est-ce que ça pouvait être plus clair? Elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle devait avoir vu mon air dépité puisqu'elle me regarda bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a George?

-…Non, rien. C'est juste que…

-Que…?

Je me reculai et repris ma place initiale. Je n'étais pas certain de vouloir révéler ce que je ressens. Et si elle me rejetait, comme elle l'avait fait avec Ron? Argh! Je déteste ne pas savoir quoi faire, ne pas être en contrôle de la situation!

-Que rien du tout.

Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre elle et moi en lui révélant mes sentiments. Je voulais lui en parler à un moment approprié. La veille du retour à Poudlard et seulement trois jours après la déclaration de Ron n'était assurément pas le bon moment. Je me relevai. Je devais quitter la pièce avant de dire quelque chose que j'allais regretter.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione.

-Bonne nuit, George.

-Ne rêve pas trop à moi!, lui dis-je avant de quitter la pièce.

J'eus le temps de la voir sourire avant que la porte ne se referme. Voilà. Je ne lui avais rien dit. Je n'étais pas réellement venu pour m'excuser. En partie seulement. Je voulais lui dire. Je voulais qu'elle accepte mes sentiments et qu'elle les retourne. Je voulais qu'elle tombe dans mes bras et qu'on passe la soirée à s'embrasser. Mais c'était impossible. Et si j'avais mal agis? Si la bonne option avait été de le lui dire? De ne rien cacher? Je soupirai d'agacement.

C'est la première fois que moi, George Weasley, ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Même pas une petite idée. Au moment où j'allais rejoindre mon jumeau dans notre chambre, Ginny passa devant moi. Elle me fixa. Aucune émotion n'était apparente sur son visage.

-Quelque chose ne va pas George?

-Non, non. Tout va bien.

-…Tu as bien fait. Ça lui briserait le cœur de l'apprendre.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui briserait le cœur?

-Bonne nuit George, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, sans un dernier regard pour moi.

Savait-elle? Étais-je si transparent? Que Fred le sache, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais Ginny? Elle est bien plus intelligente qu'on le pense. Pas qu'elle est stupide. Loin de là. Elle est seulement plus aux aguets sur ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

* * *

><p>-George?<p>

-…

-George!

-…

-GEORGE!

-Quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fred?

-Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle va fondre!

-Je ne la regarde pas. Je regardais…Ginny! Et tous ces garçons qui lui tournent autour.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt Hermione, là-bas, qui sert Harry dans ses bras depuis…très longtemps?

-Pas du tout…Et puis pourquoi elle lui donne un câlin? Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne c'était pas vu pendant les vacances!

-Ce sont des meilleurs amis, George. Ils ont le droit de se câliner en toute amitié!

-Mouais…

Nous étions présentement à la gare de King's Cross. Le départ pour Poudlard est prévu dans 10 minutes. C'était donc l'heure des embrassades, des accolades, des cris de joies de se retrouver après 2 semaines, des larmes de tristesse de se perdre pour quatre mois encore. Fred et moi nous étions retirés loin de la masse. Assez près par contre pour qu'on puisse quand même nous voir. Je vis Hermione quitter les bras d'Harry et tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Elle nous vit après quelques secondes et elle vint vers nous. Arrivée à notre auteur, elle s'arrêta et nous fixa le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hum…George? Dit-elle en dirigeant son index vers moi.

-Non, moi c'est George, dit mon frère.

Le salaud! Comment ose-t-il! Je voulais répliquer, mais Hermione s'était déjà avancée vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras, lui fit un énorme câlin et le relâcha. Elle posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa joue gauche et fit de même avec la droite. Elle murmura cependant à son oreille :

-Au plaisir de se revoir, George.

Et elle posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. J'étais bouche bée. Plus aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de ma bouche. Je croyais qu'elle allait faire la même chose avec moi, mais non. Elle me colla un baiser rapide sur la joue gauche et partie en gloussant. Elle se retourna et cria : « Au revoir Fred! » C'était tout. La surprise fit lentement place à la colère. Je me retournai vers mon jumeau.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu étais moi!

-Je croyais que ça allait être marrant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me traite différemment parce que je suis George!

-Elle t'a embrassé…Elle t'a embrassé!

-Un petit baisé de rien du tout. Rien comparé au baisé que vous avez échangé pendant les vacances! Et je te signale que c'est à toi qu'était destiné ce baiser. Pourquoi d'ailleurs voulait-elle t'embrasser et pas moi?

-Nous avons eu, comme qui dirait, une…discussion.

-Une discussion?

-Après que je me sois excusé pour le coup du placard, en précisant bien que tu n'avais rien à voir là-dedans!

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur cette discussion?

-Parce que ça ne te concernait pas. Tu n'as pas voulu suivre mon plan.

-On se dit toujours tout habituellement.

-Je sais…Je suis désolé. Cette conversation n'avait vraiment aucune importance. Il ne s'est rien dit de vraiment spécial.

-Mouais…En tout cas. Elles sont douces les lèvres d'Hermione.

-Fred.

-Et chaudes.

-Fred.

-Ses cheveux sentaient la vanille.

-Fred!

-J'aurais même cru sentir un petit bout de langue contre mes lèvres.

-FRED!

-Qui a-t-il, cher frère? Cela te mettrait-il en colère que je parle de ta chère et douce Hermione Granger? Serait-ce… de la jalousie que je perçois dans tes yeux? Je croyais que c'était Ronald que l'on devait rendre jaloux.

-Moi? Jaloux? Pff… N'importe quoi! Je ne serai jamais jaloux d'une personne pour Hermione. Elle… Elle ne m'intéresse pas, bon!

-À d'autres, mon frère! À d'autres. Tu as oublié qui je suis. Je suis comme toi. Je pense comme toi. Je ressens comme toi. Je suis ta moitié!

-Tu ressens comme moi? Alors, tu…tu aimes Hermione?

-George, mon cher frère jumeau. Je ne te savais pas si… naïf. Tu es tombé dans le piège alors qu'il y avait de grosses flèches lumineuses qui indiquaient le subterfuge. Alors comme cela, tu aimes la petite Granger?

-Je…non! Enfin, oui. Je veux dire, non.

Je soupirai et m'éloigna de mon frère. Je pris place sur un banc non loin d'où nous étions un peu plus tôt. Fred vint me rejoindre. Il s'affala à côté de moi et me fixa pendant deux ou trois minutes. Le silence devint sûrement beaucoup trop insupportable pour lui, il le brisa.

-Alors? C'est oui ou c'est non?

-C'est « je ne sais pas »!

-Je ne sais pas n'est pas une réponse acceptée dans mon vocabulaire sentimental! Soit on aime, soit on n'aime pas.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Fred. Il est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup plus que comme une sœur ou une amie. Mais de là à dire que j'en suis amoureux. C'est vrai qu'Hermione est une fille jolie. Pas trop féminine, juste ce qu'il faut. Elle n'a pas peur de se battre ou de se salir les mains. Elle est intelligente et talentueuse. Elle connait tout ou presque. Elle est généreuse. Elle est…wow. Lorsque nous avons échangé notre baisé dans la cuisine, j'ai ressenti une légère décharge électrique dans mon ventre. J'ai été jaloux de Ron, d'Harry, de Bill et de toi. Harry passe tout son temps avec elle et Ron était à deux doigts de sortir avec elle. Hermione a dit à Ginny qu'elle trouvait Bill séduisant et qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Bill avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier lui aussi, malgré qu'il soit avec Fleur. Et toi. Tu l'embrassais dans le cou, tu lui faisais des câlins…Mais surtout, tu es identique à moi. Si Hermione me trouve attirant, c'est qu'elle te trouve par le fait même attirant. Si elle m'aime moi, c'est comme si elle t'aimait toi aussi puisqu'on est semblable.

-George...Tu commences à raconter n'importe quoi. Toi et moi sommes bien différents.

-Ah ouais? Elle n'est pas capable de nous différencier! Elle t'a prise pour moi tout à l'heure! Un ou l'autre, c'est du pareil au même dans ce cas!

-Réfléchit un peu, George! Si c'était vraiment du pareil au même, si vraiment que ce soit toi ou moi l'importe peu, pourquoi a-t-elle embrassé « George » et donné un simple bisou sur la joue à « Fred »? Si vraiment ça lui était égal, elle nous aurait embrassé les deux. Ou aucun des deux! Tu comprends?

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-Tu dois vraiment te sentir mal pour te poser des questions comme ça! Un jumeau Weasley se fout des sentiments!

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas un jumeau Weasley alors…

-Aller! Sourit un peu! C'était une blague. Bon, si je comprends bien, tu apprécies Hermione, mais tu n'es pas certain de l'aimer.

-C'est ça…

-Et elle, on n'en sait rien. En fait, oui, un peu. Elle m'a quand même embrassé, pensant que j'étais toi. Au mois, on sait qu'elle te trouve attirant et que t'embrasser ne lui déplait pas.

-Mouais, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Maintenant, te reste plus qu'à te lever, à entrer dans ce train et à l'embrasser comme jamais!

-Quoi!

-Mais oui!, s'exclama mon frère. Si elle te repousse et te fout une baffe, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas de toi. Si, par contre, elle répond à ton baisé, c'est que peut-être ressent-elle quelque chose pour toi, comme toi tu ressens quelque chose pour elle.

-Je…non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Tu préfères peut-être que je le fasse à ta place? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Retouchez à ses lèvres douces et chaudes pour la deuxième fois de la journée! AÏE!

Je venais tout juste de donner une bonne grosse claque derrière la tête de mon frère. Franchement! Je ferai en sorte que jamais plus Hermione ne l'embrasse.

-T'es pas drôle, me dit Fred en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Aller, maintenant! Va rejoindre ta belle!

-Roh, c'est bon! J'y vais, dis-je en râlant.

En me levant du banc, je vis qu'il ne me restait à peine 5 minutes avant le départ du train. Je piquai donc un sprint jusqu'à une portière et m'y engouffra rapidement. Partir à sa recherche prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Je dois faire vite! J'aperçus Ginny dans un compartiment avec une drôle de fille blonde. Je lui demandai donc où était Hermione. Heureusement, elle me répondit qu'elle était dans le compartiment juste à côté. Je la remerciai rapidement d'un signe de tête. En ouvrant la porte coulissante du compartiment où était Hermione, je vis qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur la fenêtre. Son regard semblait perdu au loin.

-Fred?, me demanda mon petit frère.

-Non, George, lui répondis-je simplement.

Au son de ma voix et à la prononciation de mon nom, Hermione se redressa et me fixa dans les yeux. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, ignorant Ron qui ne cessait de m'appeler et de me demander ce que je voulais. Je pris le menton d'Hermione entre mon pouce et mon index et l'incita à se lever. Je me penchai afin d'être à sa hauteur et plaqua mes lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous avez aimez? Donc, j'ai décidé que leur couple n'allait pas débuter pour ce chapitre! Donc, si vous me laissez une review, vous aurez droit au petit début de chapitre 4 que j'avais écrit! Par contre, je ne veux pas n'importe quelle review! Je vous demande une review plus ou moins élaboré. Quelque chose de plus que "J'adore! On veut la suite!".<p>

Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte ici, envoyer moi un message privé avec votre adresse e-mail.

Alors, alors, sur ce, je vous quitte! À la prochaine!


	5. PréAuLard

Bonjour!

Non, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fanfiction! J'ai été longue et je m'en excuse. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai bloqué. J'ai longuement réfléchis. J'ai souvent reçu des review qui me disaient que j'allais trop vite dans la relation Hermione/George. Et j'ai douté. Est-ce que je devais changer mon histoire? J'ai décidé que non. Effectivement, leur relation passe rapidement de "rien du tout" à "possible amour". Mais, je ne veux pas faire une fic de 40 chapitres. Si c'est à ça que vous vous attendiez, partez maintenant. C'est une fic avec un ton léger. Une fic qu'on lit pour se détendre. Pas d'intrigue à s'arracher la tête. Quelque chose de simple. Je suis désolée si ce genre de truc ne vous plait pas.

Bref, bonne lecture à celles qui apprécient ma fic et me le font savoir en me laissant une review ou en ajoutant l'histoire dans leur favoris/alerte. Merci à vous! :)

* * *

><p>Je m'attendais à tout. Qu'elle me repousse, me gifle, m'insulte, me crache au visage. À tout. Sauf à ça. Elle m'a attiré contre elle et a passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle a approfondi le baiser. Nos lèvres ne voulaient plus se lâcher. C'était un baiser rempli de passions et de non-dits. De sentiments inavoués et de désir trop longtemps retenu. C'était…magique! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ron me prenne par les épaules et m'arrache des douces caresses d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend celui-là!<p>

-Eh, mais ça va pas!, dis-je brusquement à mon frère.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui te prend Ron?, lui demanda à son tour Hermione.

-Ce qu'il y a! Il y a à peine 4 jours, je te déclarais mon amour et maintenant tu embrasses mon frère! C'est ça qu'il y a!

-Ronald Weasley! Je te signale que j'embrasse qui je veux et quand je veux! Je pourrais même embrasser Harry immédiatement et tu n'aurais rien à redire là-dessus!

-Quoi?, dis-je, mes deux yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

-C'est un exemple, George. Je n'embrasserai pas Harry.

-Mais Mione, je…

-La discussion est close, Ron, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se plaça devant moi et se mit sur le bout des pieds. Elle déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser très doux en comparaison au précédent. Elle se retira ensuite en souriant.

-Je crois que tu devrais y aller George. Le train ne tardera pas à partir. Je t'écrirai. Au revoir.

J'hochai la tête et sortie du train. Mon frère m'attendait près du passage pour retourner du côté moldu. Lorsqu'il me vit, un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Je reçus quelques jours plus tard une lettre d'Hermione. Elle était brève et concise. Je la trouvais étrange, mais je ne pouvais nier que c'était bel et bien l'écriture de ma chère miss-je-sais-tout.

« Bonjour George.

La sortie de Pré-au-Lard aura lieu dans trois semaines. Je viendrai te rendre visite, il faut qu'on parle. Dis bonjour à Fred de ma part.

À bientôt.

Hermione. »

C'était tout! Quatre petites phrases vides de sentiments. Et le « Il faut qu'on parle ». Ce n'est jamais bon signe. Cette lettre…C'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais embrassés! C'est froid, c'est terne. C'est formel. Je me suis empressé de montrer la lettre à Fred. Il a pensé comme moi.

-Tu es sûr que c'est Hermione qui t'a envoyé ça?

-C'est son écriture et son nom est inscrit au bas de la lettre.

-Eh bien, mon vieux. Ça n'annonce pas de bonnes nouvelles. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre. Quand une fille te dit « il faut qu'on se parle », ce n'est jamais pour te faire une grande déclaration d'amour!

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre la table de la cuisine. Vu de près elle était magnifique. C'est papa qui avait « tenté » de la fabriquer lorsque Fred et moi avions emménagé dans notre appartement au-dessus de notre boutique. Au début, je la trouvais hideuse. Le bois était beau, mais papa voulait absolument qu'elle soit construite à la façon moldu. Sans magie, quoi. Une vraie catastrophe! C'était la première fois que mon père se servait d'outils moldu. Il n'avait qu'une idée très vague de ce à quoi servait chaque engin. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais papa y tenait absolument. Le résultat est…beurk. Et le « mot » est faible. Les pattes ne sont pas de la même hauteur et on risque de se prendre une écharde chaque fois qu'on y pose les mains. Il était tellement fier de lui et de son projet que nous n'avons pas pu lui dire que cette table était atroce.

-Fred, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Tu vas aller à se rendez-vous! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire.

Ça allait définitivement être les 3 semaines d'attente les plus longues de ma vie!

Voilà, trois semaines ont passé. Hermione ne devrait pas tarder. C'est le moment fatidique. Dès le moment où j'ai lu la lettre, j'étais impatient de la revoir. Même si son ton et les mots qu'elle avait choisis ne disaient rien qui vaille. Je voulais encore l'admirer. Voir ses cheveux indomptables, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son cou gracile et ses yeux bruns. J'étais en train de rêvasser lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide, mais rien d'alarmant. Elle me sourit. Je lui souris.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller discuter quelque part? Un endroit plus tranquille?

-Euh…oui, oui. Dans l'arrière-boutique, ça te va?

-Oui.

Arrivé dans la petite pièce, je pris place à la table et je l'ai invitée à faire de même. Nous avons passé quelques secondes, qui me parurent des minutes, à nous regarder et à ne rien dire. J'allais commencer lorsqu'elle prit finalement la parole.

-George. Tu sais…J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux. Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que ce n'était pas possible.

-Quoi!

-George, reste assis, je n'ai pas fini. Je disais donc, ce n'est pas possible nous deux.

-Pas possible? Comment ça pas possible? Tu m'as embrassé! Et à ce moment, nous deux ça ne semblaient pas « pas possible »!

-Écoute, je…tu es plus vieux que moi!

-De deux ans seulement!

-Je suis à Poudlard et toi tu travailles. Nous ne nous verrons pas pendant presque un an!

-On peut s'arranger!

-Et…je…je ne suis pas certaine que je t'aime. C'est trop pour moi en même temps. Il y a Ron et maintenant toi! Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Hermione. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que tu me fais de l'effet. J'aime être avec toi, j'aime t'écouter parler, j'aime tes cheveux, j'aime la façon que tu as de sortir un bout de langue quand tu réfléchis. Est-ce que je suis amoureux? Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi? Oui! La vie est trop courte, Hermione. Elle est trop courte pour se poser des questions. On ne vie qu'une seule fois. Et si j'ai à mourir pendant cette foutue guerre, j'aimerais ne pas avoir de regret. Pour une fois, pense avec ton cœur et non avec ta tête!

- Je ne sais pas, George. On ne pourra pas se voir.

-Tu viendras me rendre visite lors des sorties. On se parlera par cheminée. On s'écriera. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir te rendre visite moi aussi. J'en parlerai avec Dumbledore.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? Je ne suis pas aussi drôle que Fred. Je ne suis pas vraiment ton type de fille.

-Les contraires s'attirent!

-Tu connais les proverbes moldus?

-Papa a un livre rempli de ces phrases. J'en ai retenu quelques-unes.

-Si ce proverbe est vrai, ce n'est pas avec toi que je sortirais, mais avec Malefoy!

-N'y pense même pas! Hors de question que ce petit fils à papa pose ses sales mains sur toi!

- Calme-toi, George. C'était une plaisanterie! Ça te dirait d'aller prendre une bierraubeurre? J'ai envie que tout le monde sache que le séduisant George Weasley n'est plus disponible!

-Le plus séduisant des jumeaux tu veux dire!

-Je t'ai entendu George!, dit la voix de Fred au loin.

Hermione et moi avons donc quitté la boutique, avec l'accord de Fred, bien sûr. On marchait dehors, main dans la main. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Hermione et moi. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Wow. Je ne savais pas où cette relation allait nous mener, mais j'en étais certain, elle promettait beaucoup!

Nous entrâmes quelques minutes plus tard au Trois Balais. Il y avait une table de libre au fond. Après avoir commandé nos boissons, ni elle ni moi n'osions dire quelque chose. Hermione Granger et George Weasley. C'est irréel. Cela semble improbable, voir carrément impossible.

En regardant bien la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant moi, je vis qu'elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, mais à quoi?

-Quelque chose ne va pas Mione?

-Hmm?, dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas écouté ce que tu as dit. Peux-tu répéter?

-J'ai dit « Quelque chose ne va pas Mione »? Tu sembles préoccupé.

-Je pensais à Ron.

-À Ron…?

-Eh bien, je pensais surtout à ce que j'allais lui dire. Si tu savais, pendant tout le trajet du train, il n'a pas voulu m'adresser un seul mot. Ça a été comme ça pendant une semaine. Après, c'est comme si un sort lui avait délié la langue! Il n'arrêtait pas de poser des tas de questions sur toi et moi. Est-ce que nous sortons ensemble, est-ce que c'est pour toi que je n'ai pas voulu être avec lui, etc. Et quand il a su que je te rencontrais aujourd'hui, la crise qu'il a faite! Il était tellement en colère. Heureusement qu'Harry était la pour le calmer. Mais quand je vais revenir, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois lui cacher que nous sommes ensemble? Est-ce que je dois lui dire? Je ne sais pas…

-De quoi as-tu envie? Lui cacher notre relation ou lui dire?

-Je… Elle fit une pause et sembla réfléchir. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Je veux que les gens qui me sont chers voient que je suis heureuse. Je veux que mes amis soient au courant de ma vie amoureuse. Je ne veux pas avoir à garder ce secret. Je veux pouvoir parler à Harry de nous deux, mais je ne veux pas le faire dans le dos de Ron. Je vais lui parler. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais il doit comprendre que je suis avec toi. Je…je fais bien tu crois?

-Ce que tu penses être bon pour toi est aussi bon pour moi. S'il le faut, j'aurai moi-même une conversation avec Ron.

-Merci George.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien. Hermione n'est pas le genre de fille qui se colle contre son petit ami pour ne plus en décoller. Elle est très indépendante. Elle sait quand donner de l'affection et quand simplement se tenir la main est suffisant. La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard tirait à sa fin. Hermione devait donc partir. Nous sommes sortis à l'extérieur.

-Bon, dit-elle, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Merci George pour ce magnifique après-midi. J'ai adoré être en ta compagnie.

-Moi de même, Hermione. Moi de même.

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à ma hauteur. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser était doux et lent. Nous prenions notre temps afin de savourer chaque instant. Nous nous sommes décollés l'un de l'autre que parce que nous manquions d'air.

-Au revoir George! Écris-moi!, dit-elle en courant vers le groupe qui se dirigeait vers Poudlard.

Quel magnifique après-midi!

* * *

><p>Alors? Une petite review, ça ne fait pas de mal<p> 


End file.
